Sweet Junkie
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: Xemnas catches Saix in the kitchen. Fluffy XemnasSaix oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…or Saix, or Xemnas. They belong to Square Enix and Nomura. :D

* * *

Nights at the World That Never Was usually meant nice, calm silence. Nights at Organization XIII's headquarters meant no one would leave their room for anything except bathroom or mingling with your lover. These were the rules set by Organization XIII's leader, Xemnas. Xemnas's rules were usually obeyed by all of the members within the Organization, so Xemnas has nothing to worry about at night.

That leaves the tanned man to lay in his large bed, just him and a nice romance novel. Though Xemnas was heartless; quite literally, Xemnas was always interested in the emotion of love. Love was such a curious thing to the Superior, working on the heart in odd ways. Xemnas wanted to understand love, so he could someday conquer it, because he's evil like that.

Xemnas continued reading his saucy romance novel; shifting comfortably in his black silk pajamas. The only noises which the silver haired man heard was the pages turning and his calm breath. That is, until Xemnas heard shuffling somewhere on his floor. Xemnas frowned slightly, why would anyone be up this late? Well, it's only 11 'o' clock, but that last phrase was only added for dramatic effect.

The tanned nobody heard again, this time the noise came from the kitchen on his floor. A little tidbit of information, Organization XIII had four kitchens, after all, their headquarters were a rather spacious place. Their headquarters also consisted of over 50 rooms, 5 indoor pools, and a fitness gym; but this is an off-topic paragraph.

Xemnas got out of his bed, pulling on his slippers. The silver haired man leaving his room to find the source of the unneeded ruckus. Xemnas wandered not far from his room, pushing the kitchen door open to peer inside. Apparently, whoever was shuffling in the kitchen had not yet noticed the Superior. Xemnas slipped into the kitchen, hidden from view as he looked around. The tanned nobody expected to be surprised, when actually Xemnas came face to face with something he had already encountered.

Sitting at the white marble table, wearing a pair of blue pajamas decorated with yellow moons, was Saix. Xemnas had to stifled his laughs, watching the blue haired nobody munch on a large chocolate cookie, Saix's hand wrapped around a large glass of milk. Xemnas encountered this before, to be exact nine times already. Number VII had…how could Xemnas phrase it, Saix had a sweet tooth. However, Saix would never admit his sweet tooth to the other members, or Xemnas in that matter. The blue haired man simply dismissed it as a midnight hunger, when on the contrary, Xemnas have seen the berserker munching on sweets when no one was supposedly looking, or sometimes Xemnas would find random candy wraps littered on the floor where Saix passed. Either way, if anyone else found out about Saix's sweet tooth, the blue haired nobody would have threatened to decapitated said person, other then Xemnas.

Xemnas continued watching Number VII eat, finding the way Saix's lips curled up in a smile curious. Saix, being the emotionless nobody that he is, usually never displayed any emotions other then anger. So seeing Saix in a happy state was quite a sight. Xemnas stepped out from the darkness, greeting Saix in his usual manner.

"Good evening Number VII," the silver haired nobody smiled, Saix looking up at the Superior in slight surprise. Number VII's pale lips on the rim of his large glass of milk.

"Sir." Saix said, laying down the glass of chocolate milk and standing.

"Isn't this…the tenth time I caught you wandering Castle Oblivion?" The tanned nobody smirked.

"…." Saix stared at his Superior in his usual emotionless self, his sharp yellow eyes looking into a pair of equally sharp amber eyes.

"Well?" Xemnas asked, stepping toward Saix. The blue haired nobody not stepping back, nor breaking his gaze.

"Yes, it is sir," Saix replied, simply. Xemnas beginning to find Saix's eyes to be rather wolf-like and enchanting. Xemnas laid his hands on Saix's shoulders, the lower rank nobody still not moving away from the silver haired man. Xemnas mapped out Saix's facial features, especially how Saix's pale pink lips were moist…and inviting. Xemnas didn't know a logical scientific way to take it from here, so the tanned nobody decided to wing it. Xemnas smashed his lips against Saix's in a rather ungraceful manner, the blue haired man widening his eyes in absolute surprise. Xemnas remembered his romance novel, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss just like in the text. The tanned nobody pulled away, noticing Saix's still shocked face. Xemnas's lips tingled in a nice way, the silver haired man stuffing his hands into his silk pajama pockets. An awkward silence falling between then as Saix merely stared at his Superior in disbelief.

Deciding to break the silence, Xemnas smirked, chuckling softly as he pull Saix into a loving hug. The tanned nobody finding Saix's pale blue hair to be unusually soft. Saix hugged back after a few seconds, looking away from his Superior as Xemnas began laughing loudly.

"You're such a sweet junkie."

* * *

….I wrote this up after I drank two large-ass glasses of chocolate milk…go me. I hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
